Doctor Who Poetry Collection
by Mousewolf
Summary: Bunch of various stuff...rated T just because it gets a bit weird sometimes. Mostly Rose Doctor, but some General.
1. The Stuff of Legends

**_A/N: After waiting for ages for an answer to my app to 'A Teaspoon and an Open Mind', I've given up, and decided to post my Doctor Who stuff on here. This is my collection of DW (mostly Doctor/Rose, but some, like the one below, are au general, ma cherie) poetry. Please don't laugh. Flamers will be exterminated. grins brightly Enjoy!__

* * *

_ **

1 - THE STUFF OF LEGENDS

The Bad wolf dances with the Storm in her wake

Why not listen for listening's sake?

Green eyes, grey eyes, blue eyes, brown;

He'll keep talking without a sound

Whether aged or young or new or old

They'll always be stories about him told

With a heart so broken it beats in two

That's a heart for him and one for you

Gold and silver, white and blue

The last of the his race; his ship is too

Life is a thrill, perhaps it's a game

But how can you live without a name?

Time is relative, from front to back

It's too easily to see it in white and black

Denial's no river, as he could tell

Here's one being that's been there and back from hell

Now he's so child-like, brown eyes so bright

He flickers and grins when he sets things right

But cross him and you'll know the pain of a storm

He doesn't take chances – there's no chance for reform

He'll dance and he'll laugh as he does what you need

No patience for cruelty, wrongness or greed

He knows he's a genius, a god perhaps too,

And he says he's the Doctor and so you say-

Who?

* * *

**_A/N: If you've heard the jingle, _**

**_You should know what to do, _**

**_I've written, you've read, _**

**_Now read and review!_**


	2. Dancing

**_A/N: The second of my poems, despite the fact that it was the first one I wrote. It may seem familiar to those who belong to the forum at Doctor who dot co dot u-k, because I posted it there once. Didn't receive much of a response, though...anyway. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_2 - DANCING_**

He dances with the moonlight

Til it fades to black

He's bowing to the shadows

when they bow back

Diamonds don't die

And rocks don't age

He remembers it all

Page by page

The clouds are gathering

The Storm is here

It's time to trust

The Wolf, my dear

Roses wither and

Roses die

Immortality's a joke,

But he won't say why

And he'll dance with the moonlight

Til it fades to black

And he'll bow to the shadows

As long as they bow back.

* * *

**_A/N: Look at the poor purple button down there_**

**_Give it a click, to show that you care._**


	3. The Storm and the Wolf

**_A/N: Random - and long as well as short - bit of mush I came up with when I was thinking about Rose and the Doctor. The first part's better than the last, in my opinion. _**

* * *

**_3 - THE STORM AND THE BIG BAD WOLF_**

**_One -_**

Little storm

Run and hide

Little storm

Shield your eyes

Little storm

The bad wolf's here

Little storm

Do not fear

Little storm

She'll be back

Hear her howling

See her tracks

Little storm

In the snow

Little storm

All you know

Little storm

Time to grow

Little storm

Time to know

Little storm

Not so small

Waiting for her

Waiting for all

**_Two -_**

Big bad wolf

In the woods

Big bad wolf

Runs with dogs

Big bad wolf

With your big brown eyes

Big bad wolf

Waiting to rise

Big bad wolf

Do not cry

Big bad wolf

The storm's a-by

Big bad wolf

See the hare

Runs to the storm

He'll be there

Big bad wolf

Can you hear?

The storm's calling

And he's so near

Big bad wolf

To the storm you sing

Big bad wolf

Oh, together you'll win.

* * *

_**A/N: Surely you've got the point by now? **_

**_Please review, it'll save a row..._**


	4. Wolf song

**_A/N: I'm okay with this one - it's neither my best nor my worst - but I've always felt it to be somehow unfinished. If there's anyone out there who can figure out what's wrong with it, please tell me. And that's not an invitation to flame. Last point - this is a Rose-bad wolf based poem, capisce? Enjoy._**

* * *

**_Wolf Song_**

Sing with the gold

Sing in the light

Sing to the shadow

And turn back the night

Home is a place

Home is a name

Home is a person

That's never the same

Howl to the time

Howl to the moon

Howl in the hope

That he'll come to you soon

The strength of a human

The strength of a god

The strength of the bad wolf

And the dust that she trod

* * *

**_A/N: This is the jingle, _**

**_So here's what to do,_**

**_I've written, you've read, _**

**_Now read and review!_**


	5. Cold in pain

**_A/N: What can I say? This is what happens when I fall asleep in front of Doomsday. _**

* * *

**_Arctic pain_**

Cold, you run in the snow

Her howls echo in your ears

Cold, you feel salt-sorrow freeze on your cheek

Somewhere, the storm is building

Clear, the day was once

The snap of the trap on her leg

Clear, you can think and feel and it rubs raw

The steel teeth are making you both bleed

Grey, the skies above you are

The winter's coming; time to go

Grey, is all you can see forever now

The trees and building and sun

Gold, the spark of power in navy eyes

Deep creamy fur, glowing bright

Gold, swirling sweeping in you mind

Dulled by memory but blinding as stars

Cold, he runs in the snow

Her howls echoing in his ear

Cold, steel teeth snap on her leg

The pain of seperation rubs both raw

* * *

**_A/N: Look at the poor purple button down there_**

**_Give it a click, to show that you care._**


	6. Ten little Magpies

_**A/N: All quotes borrowed randomly and variously from the first, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, ninth and tenth doctors, who are all (unfortunately) property of the BBC (until the TARDIS shows up again, at least). The actual poem itself is a traditional rhyme and therefore belongs to the people. -Laughs- Come on, it had to be done...you get a cyber cookie if you can ID all the quotes. **_

* * *

**_Magpies_**

_Ten little magpies in a tree_

_Count and see Who they may be..._

One for sorrow

("_Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the Fourth Dimension? Have you? To be exiles? Susan and I are cut off from our own planet - without friends or protection.")_

Two for mirth

(_"All right! I confess, I confess. I confess to your being a bigger idiot than I thought." _)

Three for a death

(_"Killing me isn't going to help you. It isn't going to do me much good either..." _)

Four for a birth

_("That's the trouble with regeneration. You never know what you're going to get." _)

Five for silver

_("Answers are easy. It's asking the right questions which is hard.")_

Six for gold

(_"Well, to be fair I had a couple of gadgets he probably didn't, such as a teaspoon and an open mind.")_

Seven for a secret, never to be told

(_"It doesn't matter! All right? All that counts is here and now! And this is ME!")_

Eight for a wish

(_"Ace, hand me some of that Nitro-9 you're not carrying.")_

Nine for a kiss -

_("I think you need a doctor.")_

- and Ten for a bird you cannot miss.

_("Trouble's just the bits in between! It's all waiting out there, Jackie. And it's all brand new to me. All those planets, creatures, and horizons...I haven't seen them yet. Not with these eyes. And it is going to be...fantastic!"_ )

* * *

**_A/N: Sing to the chorus, y_****_ou should know what to do_**

**_Review, review, review!_**


	7. Aloneliness

_**A/N: Watched Parting of the Ways again on sunday night. Then I watched Torchwood. You see, this is what happens when you don't pay attention to what your muse is making you write. Format's completely screwed, I'm afraid. Warning for heavy, heavy, angst. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

**Denial, loss, mend - as told by Jack Harkness** _

They left-

No. no.

Block the thought,

Cross it out,

Delete, backspace, ignore.

There's always a reason

_He left-_

No! No.

There's always a reason

He always comes back

Dependant, independent.

The pack stay together

_She left-_

No!_ No. _

He made her leave

Took her home

Made her safe

I…

I can take care of myself.

_She left you. _

No.

It wasn't her choice.

_He left you._

No!

There's always a reason.

_They left you._

NO!

I need them.

Survival instincts

First, weapons.

_Ashes to ashes; _

_The dead and the Daleks _

_You're dead too. _

I'm still breathing.

Food, transport

_Go take a breath of fresh air_

_Go for a walk without a life-suit_

….no…

_Put the gun, with the new ammo shells_

_Put the gun in your mouth_

…no.

Put the gun in your mouth 

_Put the gun in your mouth_

_Put the gun in your mouth_

……..n…

I hurt.

Head and heart

Mind and body

I hurt.

_You put the gun in your mouth_

_Ashes to ashes, blood to blood_

_You're dead _

_Wake up and smell the plasma_

…I died

Suicide...

I hurt.

The bastic bullets-

There's blood on my hair

There's blood in my mouth

There's blood on my face

The bastic bullets

Sound like lost battles

As I spit them on the floor

I've lost

I'm lost

_And the difference is?_

Transport fixed

A few weeks later

After fixed wirings

A pod comes

There's still blood on my clothes

There's still blood on my hands

There's still blood on my face

…But there's still blood in my heart.

Time can go and blow…

There's just one more thing to look for

Just one last thing to find

Then maybe

Just maybe

I can be

Home.

* * *

**_A/N: You've heard the jingle_**

**_You ken what to do _**

**_Time to review!_**


End file.
